Rise of the Phoenix
by feensta
Summary: The Lord Voldemort was murdered by his own daughter, and from the ashes of his reigem a new and more deadly power rises. The remaining Aurors must now go back in time to make sure that the Order of the Firebird is never allowed to rise, and that the Phoe
1. Default Chapter

-The Rise of the Phoenix-  
  
Prologue:  
The prophecy was wrong.Harry Potter did not kill the Dark Lord, his own daughter, the closest member of his inner circle, murdered him. The most trusted death eater, and the one who knew all his dark secrets.  
In a private meeting, to discuss the final plans on an assault of Beaubaxtons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she poisoned his drink, and she made him weak. With a final sneer at his pale pointed face, she turned he black wand on him. "Avada Kedavra" were the last words ever to reach the ears of Voldemort. Killed by his own daughter using his own spell.  
And so the world was thrown into darkness unsurpassed by the reign of any Dark Wizard. From the ashes of Voldemorts reign rose an order more terrible and terrifying than any the world had ever seen before. The Order of the Firebird took the world by storm, whole countries were destroyed, freedom was lost, and all hope of life was lost to many that had taken it for granted for so long. Death marked the rise of the Phoenix. In a final act of desperation, a group of surviving Aurors ventured into the ruins of the once grand Malfoy Manor to find the dark magic tools needed to travel back through time. They needed to challenge Phoenix Riddle before she became the invincible, immortal witch she now was, and they needed to bring back those people ruthlessly murdered by her followers. Phoenix Riddle had to die.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in the aformentioned books. However I do own the story and the "not-so-likable" Phoenix Riddle. 


	2. Chapter One: Going Back!

Chapter One: Going Back  
Deep underground, in the darkest torture chamber of Phoenix Riddle, three figures hooded and robed in black stood before an old man chained to a wall. They had been hired to torture and kill him, yet had no intention of doing so. "There is only one choice," sounded the once strong voice of Albus Dumbledore. Looking at his bent and broken body, weak from months of torture. Looking into his dull eyes, no one would have guessed he was once the greatest wizard of the age. His once marvelous twinkling blue eyes now lacked the shining blue luster they once had, but as he looked on the three individuals in front of him, the old fire returned, if only for a moment. " You must go back. You must kill her before she has a chance to discover all her powers."  
"We can't kill her professor, no one can." Came the hardened voice of Ginny Weasley. The dulcet tones she once spoke in where now gone, replaced by a harder, crueler voice. Her soft face was now hardened in grim determinations, and the hope that had once radiated from her was now gone. Of the nine members of her family, she was the only one left.  
"No, not as she is now," replied the aged professor, "but if you go back to the beginning, before she realizes her dark potential, and her powers that were hidden by her father.there might be a chance."  
"What then---if she dies, Voldemorts will continue to gain power. Shall we just trade one dark lord for another?" Blaise Zambini stared at Dumbledore, his dark eyes shadowed by his long dark lashes. Tall, dark, brooding, and powerful he was the Slytherin everyone had forgotten in school. The Dark Lord Voldemort had all too soon realized his potential, and he quickly rose though the ranks of death eaters. But when he saw his beloved potions master brutally tortured, and killed before his own eyes, he became a spy for Professor Dumbledore, the only man he still had real respect for.  
"Better a dark lord we know can be defeated, then one who we know can not." Said Ginny softly.  
"Right you are Ms. Weasly, right you are." Came the soft reply of the professor.  
"We don't know he can be killed you fool!" hissed the other boy, who had been silent and still until now.  
"We'll the prophecy says-"  
"Do you think I give a damn about your precious prophecy? Harry Potter didn't kill the dark lord. He couldn't, he didn't have the power. He died at the dark lords feet begging for mercy." He venomously spat.  
"You lair!" her voice came in out louder, hate filled tone.  
"I was there, why you I love to you about it?" he asked lowering his hood.  
"Because you're a Malfoy." She answered staring at him. His steel gray cold eyes, his platinum hair, his tall and well-built body. His whole life he had been the boy everyone loved to hate. Then his delicately constructed life was shattered like fragile glass. His father, the only person he looked up to, was brutally killed by Voldemort for his failure to kill one person. His mother, the only person he ever loved, was killed by Phoenix Riddle herself during her coronation as a Dark Queen. Having lost everything he held dear, he finally turned his back on the only thing he had every known in his life, darkness. Lost, confused, and broken, he had been taken in by Dumbledore, and slowly began to heal.  
Before he could answer her, Dumbledore cut in with a sense of urgency. "Listen; quickly! There is an old dark spell that has the power to bring you back in time. You must find it and use it before its too late. She must not find out what you are doing. No one can." Suddenly he faltered, " Hoods up! She is coming, she is coming."  
Perhaps it was an act, maybe his old age, or maybe his feat of her, but whatever the reason was, Albus slumped against the wall behind him in a dead faint. His hands let go of the chains holding them, and his body went limp, held up only by the long dark snaking cords holding him against the sharp spikes digging into his back.  
The three resumed their task of pretending to kill him slowly and painfully, each consciously straining not to shudder ad cry.  
And just as they had been warned, she came. In a swirl of acidic smelling black smoke, she appeared. Silently observing the dying wizard hanging from the wall, she glared at him with obvious distaste. As if they ad suddenly became aware that she was there, the three black figures turned and knelt in the pools of blood at their feet. Dumbledore's blood and the blood of other innocents killed in the chamber.  
Heads bowed, and eyes raise, they stared at her.  
Her robes of the deepest darkest black were long and swept the floor when she moved. Her face was heart shaped and always held at a proud, disdainful, aristocratic angle. Her black eyes observed them with casual interest, and her small, pink delicate mouth was slightly open. Her blood red hair was loose and curled softly to her mid-back, blowing gently in a breeze that only she could feel. She was beautiful beyond words, beautiful yet terrible.  
When she finally spoke, her voice was low, and sweet. "Why is he sill alive?" She questioned, violently nudging her perfect head in Dumbledore's direction. Carefully observing the three people who had begged her to kill him, she waited. After a moment of silence she prodded, " Well?"  
"We want to make him suffer." Came Malfoy's cold, bitter voice.  
"She began to consider them again, as though this was not the reply she had expected. "Very Well, he soon will die. I'll be back in ten minutes."  
"If you want him dead, why can't you kill him yourself?" spat out Ginny in a voice dripping with malice and venom.  
"Because I only kill those who matter, and he doesn't matter. He means nothing!" The Phoenix spat back just as malevolently.  
"Then why do you want him dead in a grave?"  
A look of cold fury passed over her wondrously fair face, yet she made no attempt to hide the truth. " Because he knew how to bring my father back, and then all the work we have done would be worthless, gone, little more than a memory, or maybe a shadow of what could have been."  
And with another swirl of black smoke she was gone leaving three stunned undercover Aurors behind her. When the smoke finally cleared, they looked at each other and simultaneously apparated to the (now) unused Burrow.  
  
AT THE BURROW  
  
Lying on a deep plush couch of the darkest red, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny stretched out in front of the roaring fire they had conjured.  
As they looking into the dancing flames, they began to discuss how to get back to the past. After all, Dumbledore had only told them that it had to be done, not how to do it.  
"Do you think we could get back to the chamber and ask him?" Asked Ginny.  
"Are you crazy?! She'll be livid that we left and didn't kill him." Replied Blaise, "We'll all be dead before we could say hello to the old chap, let alone ask him anything."  
"Damn it!" She swore. And so they all became lost in thought again as they stared at the fire. The leaping reds and oranges entranced them.  
"I've got it!" said Malfoy suddenly snapping them out of their trances, " The Manor!"  
"What manor?" said Ginny, a slight frown marring her features.  
"Malfoy Manor!"  
"It was destroyed, Draco. It was burned right after you left her order." Blaise whispered, " Nothings left."  
To Blaise and Ginny's surprise, he laughed, " Yes, I know the house was, but the cellar, no magic, no matter how dark it it or was, could destroy the entrance."  
"Your delusional my boy." Said Blaise.  
"No, listen. For such an amazingly stupid man, my father was quite clever. He knew that if anyone would ever try to break into his cellar, they would use dark magic, because the cellar was used to hide dark things. So he used a complex spell to protect and lock it that was pure white magic. The Order of the Fire bird only uses dark magic to destroy."  
"So the cellar is safe!" Said the other two simultaneously, with excitement dripping from their voices.  
"Exactly!" said Draco flashing them both a wide, true smile, " and if anyone had a book filled with dark magic to go far back in time, it would have been him!"  
"Brilliant!" said Ginny, truly happy for the first time since Charlie, the last surviving member of her family, was killed. And if she wasn't happy, she was at least hopeful that she might at last have something to believe in again, at long last.  
  
THE FAR AWAY TOP SECRET WELL-HIDDEN TORTURE CHAMBER  
As if he could somehow read their thoughts, Dumbledore smiled with his dying breath, hopeful that the future could be saved.  
  
AMISDT THE PILES OF RUBBLE THAT HAD ONCE BEEN MALFOY MANOR  
Two years ago, if you had told him that he, Draco Malfoy would be on his hands and knees crawling through the rubble of his once sprawling, beautiful manor house, he would have laughed at you like you had told a funny joke. Had you told him that he would be crawling trough the piles of ancient wood and stone with Virginia Weasely and Blaise Zambini he would have told you that you were delusional, and secretly arranged to put you into Saint Mungo's insanity ward. Yet there he was, doing that very thing. After a long, cold, wet and grueling search, the trio at last found what they were looking for. By all outside appearances, it was a very simple wooden door, made of oak, or maple. On the surface if the door, the infamous Malfoy crest was painted. A black skull was crowned in roses, impaled on a bed of razor sharp thorns. "No offense mate, but your family was a bit.odd." "I know, some great-great grandfather of mine thought it was funny, and so do I, come to think of it."  
Ginny and Blaise shared a look that clearly said, "Delusional!"  
"And here we are, 'Alohamora'." As soon as Draco's low drawling voice finished the spell, the trap door melted away, and revealed a long flight of stairs, with green carpets and a silver rail. As they clutched the ice cold railing and made their way into the depths of the Manors, Ginny began to laugh.  
"What?!" Snapped the owner of this desolate place.  
"It just that your family as the most notorious wizarding family for years, yet the gateway to your most secret and prized possessions can be unlocked with the simplest spell. A first year could get into your secret room, Hell-someone who hasn't gone to school could.although I suppose-"  
"Shut it Weasel."  
"You do rather talk to much at times." Concluded the other young man in the trio. They looked around and found themselves in a dark, dusty, and dank room. There where shelves and shelves of jars filled with heads, hands, and many a disgusting dark objects. Next to those jars, there where shelves and shelves filled with books containing old magic, with dark purposes. Only five years ago, such things would have fascinated Draco's fifteen-year old self. "I really was a prick, wasn't I?" Draco said out loud. "And you still are!" muttered Ginny. "Scourgify." He whispered, and the room was suddenly clean, and green. Slytherin colors, "Some things never change father," whispered Draco," Lumous!"  
Hours later, the trio were still sitting at the table; flicking through the endless dusty tomes. Malfoy slowly drifted to sleep, his light blonde locks scattered across the pages of his book. Ginny's head began to fall, and soon she also was sound asleep on her book. Frustrated, Blaise shoved his long black waves of hair out of his face, and reached for another heavy, dust ridden manual.  
"Dark Spells For Dire Times"  
After quickly flipping through all the pages, the title on the last page caught his eyes. His dark brown eyes read, and re read the page growing larger each time.  
"Well I'll be damned!" he whispered. On the yellowing linen page, surrounded by black flowers, and covered by a faint white misty sheen, was a time spell.  
"Quickly now we must pass  
The line that divides future and past  
Time that binds Becomes time undone The thread of time must be Unraveled. On backward paths Our souls now travel. Back we now go To change the past Forward from there We save our future. Two must live And one must die, To advert the evil Of the advisary eyes."  
  
Their hands were tightly clasped together, so tightly clasped that their knuckle's where white. Over and over they repeated the spell, feeling it growing in power. Then the black ground cracked beneath their feet, releasing a radiant white and silver light. White smoke gushed forth after a moment, enveloping them in a cold of pure, unrestrained magic. While the white swirled around their bodies, they frantically looked through the smoke for a glimpse of someone else, but they could see nothing. Reassured only by the feeling of someone else hand holding their own, they took a deep breath and waited. Then they were gone.  
  
Disclaimer: Hehe..you know the drill, nothing is mine but the plot A/N: please r & r to tell me what you think! =) (more will come as soon as I can wangle the computer away from my brothers) 


	3. Chapter Two: Wanted!

Chapter TWO: wanted Disclaimer: I own only the laughing camels and magic carpet rides (HA Pippin) but not the characters, other than Phoenix. CHAPTER TWO: wanted  
  
The moment she breathed in the pale, glittering translucent smoke, Ginny felt immense pain. It was worse than any curse she had ever felt. Her body burned within a fierce fire, and her soul was being ripped from her body. And then, she was floating, she felt no pain, she was just floating. Floating into nothingness.  
  
THE DUNGEONS  
  
Then, Suddenly, she was in a body, her body. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked them a few times. Looking down their short stubby noses at her were no less than fifty children in billowing black Hogwarts robes. Standing up and looking at the grimy desks, and the grimier cauldrons, she quickly recognized her classroom at the school. Dumbledore had made her the new "Potions Master" after the unfortunate demise of Professor Snape. She had been the best potion student in her year, and being a member of his most trusted family (the Weasleys) guaranteed the job. Not that she had asked him for it, he had asked her. Probably to spy on the son's and daughter's of death eaters, and to inspire Gryffindors to be good, brave, fearless, and usually utterly stupid in the face of danger.  
  
"If only we knew then what we did now.but wit a tick, then is now!" she mused to herself, finally understanding the wonderful opportunity they had stumbled across.  
  
Glancing up at her class, she saw all her students staring at her with a look of shock and terror. Standing up and brushing her robes off, she snapped. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!"  
  
"Well you fainted, and all this white.em.stuff came out of your mouth. And then you stared wriggling, and then you just lay there-"  
  
"Like you were dead or something."  
  
"And then you opened your eyes and looked around like you had no idea were you were-'  
  
"So we were just curious as to what happened to you, Professor"  
  
Looking between the two Ravenclaws, battling to tell her what happened, she could feel he mouth twitching at the corners. Deciding that she needed to talk to Dumbledore, rather than teach the fourth year Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff class, she said, " I've got to go and speak to the headmaster about this odd.occurrence. The lesson is over for today. I want a two-scroll essay on the properties of Gillyweed. This should include two potions in which it is used in, and two instances that either the plant itself was used, or that one of the potions was used. You may use the remaining hour of this class to go to the library and being.class dismissed."  
  
Sitting in her stood behind the big black desk, the watched the class file out until only one, tiny, freckled blonde girl remained. Smiling at her niece (Fluer and Bill's daughter), she smiled expectantly.  
  
"Are you all right auntie?"  
  
"Of course love, no go off and start your work. Don't worry about me, I'm just fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You seem different, older.. Somehow."  
  
"I had a rather eye opening experience a little while ago Bri, nothing to worry about."  
  
"OK, if you insist." Conceded Brianna hesitantly, "Love you Auntie"  
  
"Love you too baby.Now go!" Ginny said pushing Brianna out the door with a fake whack and shove.  
  
As she watched her smiling niece ran down the hallway, she smiled as well. Brianna was the first Weasley ever to be sorted into Ravenclaw. It was a shock to Arthur and Molly, but the hat had wanted to place Ginny in Ravenclaw too, but she was to scared to be in a different place than her brothers. Bri had courage that she would never have. Her smile was gone as she remembered the little girl's fate. 'But I can change all that now' she convinced herself. Forcing herself to think of something other than the family that she would find again in this.place, she began to wonder about the white smoke, Draco, and Blaise. Slapping herself in the face, she stormed out of the dungeons. "How stupid can I be?" she chided herself as she walked down the hall. Hearing her feet hit the cold stone floor life seemed interminably slow; she broke into a run towards the south tower.  
  
At the end of the hallway that ran underneath the tower, there was a large heavy door made of the darkest mahogany. The words 'Blaise Zambini, Defense Against the Dark Arts" was written in gold, fading cursive. Taking a deep breath, she gathered all the courage that she should have, and pushed the ancient door open. As it slowly swung forward with a groan, she walked into the dark, warm room. As the door clicked shut, the lights turned on and the fire blazed.  
  
As the looked around the room, her jaw hung open, and all recent events slipped from her mind. This was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. This was heaven, and she never wanted to leave. The floor was pure white, light, soft, and foamy. Her feet sunk inches into its cloud like softness, and she had a feeling it went much deeper. The stone walls seemed to shimmer and glisten with a silver sheen. The bed was a mammoth four poster made of the same dark wood as the door. It was covered in deep emerald green covers, comforters, and curtains. 'Always the Slytherin' she thought to herself. As she turned around to look for Blaise, something caught her eye and held her spell bound.  
  
------- (Same time Ginny re-appeared)  
  
BLAISE"S ROOM  
  
"Well at least the landing was soft." were the first words to cross Blaise's lips after his mind-boggling trip through time. Stretching out his long muscular arms, his fingers brushed against something silky, something smooth. Opening his eyes, he looked around only to find himself in his old teacher's room at Hogwarts. Groaning he rolled out of bed, and shuffled into the shower.  
  
As the steaming hot water pounded his body, he let the events of the last few hours drift through his mind. Breathing in the smoke.the pain.. Weightlessness..freedom.hope.Where am I? Then he thought it best not the think at all.  
  
After his long sojourn in the shower, Blaise reluctantly turned off the silver tap, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Quickly running his hands through his jet-black hair as a way of combing it, he walked into his room in search of clean clothes.  
  
When he walked in he saw a figure at his window. Standing with her back to him, was Ginny. With a few quick steps across the room, he was standing beside her. With out turning to look at him, she murmured, "It seems so long, doesn't it? Since the last time we saw the sunset and were unafraid of what the night would bring."  
  
Enchanted and entranced by the fiery glow of the setting sun on her face, he nodded in mute agreement. Swallowing, he slid his arm around her shoulders, and turned her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his body, and together they watched the sun drift into nothingness behind the mountains. As the last colors faded into the blackness of night, a whir in the fireplace behind them pulled them from their enchanted state. Reluctantly letting go of each other, they turned towards the fire.  
  
------- (Same time Ginny re-appeared)  
  
AZKABAN PRISON  
  
Gasping for breath, Draco forced himself to remain upright, with his face impassive. Rule number one, never show emotion. Looking around he found himself in a sea of black cloaks and hooded faces. He looked at the steel bars, and the glass ceiling. Immediately he knew were he was, Azkaban Prison, Voldemort's strong hold. Looking at the stage, he, like all the other 200 death eaters waited expectantly.  
  
With a soft pop, Voldemort appeared on the stage. As he sat down on his black throne, the death eaters erupted into cheers, stomping their feet, and swaying to an unknown beat. Still and silent as a stone, the Dark Lord watched his evil minions. The skulls on his chair glowed with a sinister gray light, and the snake crown encircling his pale head, glowed a poisonous red. The room itself was filled with raw power, and it was rank with fear.  
  
As the cheering and stomping subsided, Voldemort rose to his feet, and walked to the end of the stage. "My Fellow Death Eaters, the time has come for an assault on Beaubaxton's School. Tomorrow morning, I expect Malfoy senior, Phoenix, Crabbe, Nott, and Lestrange to meet me in my study to being arrangements. For tonight, eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we kill!" And he disappeared.  
  
Behind him he heard an evil, sinister cackle. Turning around he found himself looking into her face. "Hello Phoenix." He said warily.  
  
"Ah Malfoy. We need to have a word, you and I." She said with an evil smile. 'Here is were she promises all my dreams will come true if I help her.' He thought.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"That interesting little fainting incident, don't think I didn't notice. Care to share?. Dear friend."  
  
"No, not really. I know what you're up to."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You want him dead. You will seize power for yourself! You want the world to fear the name Phoenix Riddle, and forget that your father ever existed." He muttered as to not attract attention.  
  
"And I suppose you think that you can help me achieve this..Madness." she replied slowly.  
  
"I would never betray my lord!" he hissed.  
  
"You're a wicked little boy. Never mention this again, or I will kill you."  
  
"Am I really that important?"  
  
"You may be, in time you may well be."  
  
With out replying, he strode in the direction of his father, thinking about how to tell Voldemort that his own daughter was going to kill him. He ran over possible ways to break it to him: "Sir, I'm from the future and your daughter is going to assassinate you and seize power for herself." "Lord Voldemort, Phoenix is going to kill you." "Your Beloved daughter wants you dead." "Hey Voldie, Phoenix is going to kill you.so don't take the ruddy wine if you want to live!" Everything he thought of sounded ridiculous, even in his mind.  
  
Watching him walk away, Phoenix had plans of her own. 'He knows to much, how, I can not say, but he must be eliminated before he can tell my father of my plans'. Walking over to a dark corner, she disapparated to Voldemort's secret hideout.  
  
THE SECRET HIDEOUT  
  
Phoenix quietly watched her father struggle across the room to his burgundy chair. His weakness disgusted her. If the death eaters had known his strength was an act, they wouldn't have followed blindly behind his lead. He was incapable. Coughing he sat down and stared in the fire, oblivious to the blood trickling down his chin.  
  
"Father." She whispered, soundlessly advancing on his chair. "There is a traitor in our midst. The young Malfoy is plotting to kill you, and take the throne for himself."  
  
"Malfoy? The boy knows he doesn't have the power to defeat me!"  
  
"He knows of your sickness father, how, I can not say." She whispered poisoning his mind, turning him away from the truth. She made him believe that she was his only friend, his only ally. The only one who cared for him, in his dark and destroyed state. She used his weakness for her to manipulate him to her every wish, her every whim. And she always succeeded.  
  
"So you would have me make the father kill the son, daughter?"  
  
"Yes, father. Lucius has to high an opinion of himself, and thinks he is the only one in your favor. Draco is a traitor who must die. If will also prove to the others that you are not weak, and that you care not for sentimental family values. If he does not kill his son, then he must die as a traitor!"  
  
"We can not kill him, he is our strongest supporter. He's my friend."  
  
"You don't have any friends, father. Only me."  
  
"Yes, of course. A dark lord has no friends, only allies, and a daughter." Said Voldemort drawing himself up proudly for the first time that night. "A daughter who loves me." He whispered, "Who would do anything for me."  
  
"Anything father, just say the word." She answered. Love disgusted her. It was nothing, only an excuse for people to act on their weaknesses. She hated the fact that he loved her, just as she hated the fact that Malfoy's father loved him. She knew that he would never kill his son, even if it meant dying. In one night she would be rid of any real threats to her plan. And then, the dark powers would be hers for the taking.  
  
MALFOY MANOR  
  
Two tall pale blondes sat in arms chairs across the fire from each other sipping brandy, and talking about many things. If Lucius noted the change in his son, he said nothing. As the shadows from the sun changed their angles, a red head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Malfoy, you have been summoned to the prison. The dark lord requests the.pleasure.of your company." Said the voice in a menacing way.  
  
"My dear Phoenix, to what do we owe this honor?" asked Lucius in a sweet voice, coated with honey.  
  
"Oh, I think your son knows that answer to that." She said pointedly, and disappeared in the green flames.  
  
"What is she talking about son?"  
  
"I found out that she wants to kill the Lord, yet I don't see how this affects us."  
  
"You fool!" he hissed "Now she has made it seem like it was your intention to destroy him, and in doing so, she has destroyed you."  
  
"But I didn't-"  
  
"Have you learned nothing of her? She is ruthless, and will destroy anything or anyone who stands in her way!"  
  
With out another word, they hugged each other for one last time, and disapparated to the prison.  
  
IN THE PRISON  
Using all the strength he had to remain tall, upright, and sneering, Voldemort surveyed the two men on their knees in front of him. With out a word, he turned to the guards next to him. "Bring in the prisoner!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes, my lord." The two masked guards left the room in a swish of black cloaks, and clicking heels. The courtroom was filled with an impervious silence after the massive doors swung shut. Moments later, the guards returned dragging a screaming black haired green eyed man behind them. Demented by the torture he had endured at the hands of the Dark Lord's guards, he fell to his knees and began to beg to be released.  
  
As soon as he began to speak, Draco recognized the familiar face. 'Potter', he thought. He knew that he would have to watch the "boy-who- lived' die again. "Don't hurt me." He whimpered. "Just let me go, I'll never come after you again."  
  
"You lost that chance long ago boy." Sneered Lord Voldemort. "And now at long last, I get to kill you." He advanced on the boy, tall, dark, and intimidating. Drawing a sharp sword from his robes, he plunged it deep into Harry's body. "And now Harry Potter, I will watch you die, as I should have long ago." He stood over Harry's body until it stopped twitching, and his body released the last breath it had been struggling to hold. Lifting his robes above the pools of blood forming at his feet, Voldemort turned and walked up the black stairs to his throne. Sitting down, he turned to the two men still kneeling in front of him. Their faces were blank, and emotionless. Only their eyes betrayed their disgust at what they had just seen.  
  
"So do you see what happens to the good and famous who dare to challenge me?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes my lord." They answered as one.  
  
"So, Malfoy Junior. It has come to my attention that you want me dead, to be a dark lord in my place. To kill the famous Harry Potter and prove to the world that you could do what I could not. Is this true?" He asked, as if questioning a schoolboy about the color of a colorless potion.  
  
"No, my lord." He said fearfully.  
  
"Lair! Everyone wants to be the next Dark Lord, if you hadn't denied it, I may have encouraged your ambition. But now you have to die." He turned and faced Lucius. "Old friend," he began, " Kill the boy to prove your loyalty."  
  
"But he is my son!" Lucius yelled, "No father can kill their own child!"  
  
"I feared it would be so." Said a voice emerging from the shadows of the throne. "A father to afraid to kill his son. This is treason you know. And now you must die."  
  
"Daughter, this is not your place."  
  
"Father, it is my duty to do what you will not, for the good of the cause. For your own good."  
  
"Yes, of course, do as you must." And with an uncustomary loud crack, he apparated.  
  
As soon as her father disappeared, a wicked grin appeared on her face. She motioned for the guards to leave, and soon was alone with two death eaters. The fact that they stared at her with blinding hatred didn't seem to phase her at all. It almost seemed to energize her and fill her with a greater power than anyone who had ever lived.  
  
"I'm sorry Lucius, it is your time. You lived well, and now, you shall die in a way befitting of the former right hand of the Dark Lord. AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light shot out of her wand, and he fell to the floor dead. It seemed ironic to Draco that his father, the man he loved most, and Harry Potter, the first person he ever hated, should die next to each other.  
  
"Are you going to run now Draco, or will you face death straight back and proud like your father did?" Instead of answering her question, Draco disapparated silently. "Where ever you go, I will find you."  
  
With in minutes of finding out about Draco's disappearance, Voldemort sent out Phoenix to trail Draco. He wanted her to find him and kill him. She was only too happy to comply.  
  
AT THE MANOR  
  
He had lost and found his father within a day. The sun had only just set, and for 2 hours only, he had a loving parent. Hope was gone; there was nothing for him here now. 'Yet maybe', he thought, ' there is something for someone else.' And for the first time that day, he thought of Ginny and Blaise. He knew were they were. Hogwarts. They were both teachers there. Blaise was supposed to be spying for Voldemort, but Draco now knew that he was a double agent. Hogwarts was one place were he would be safe. Running to his room, he quickly grabbed some clothes (and other items), and shoved them into his bag.  
  
AT HOGWARTS(Blaise's room)  
  
"Zambini!" a fearsome voice yelled "Malfoy is one the loose, he betrayed us, betrayed the dark lord. If he contacts you, let him know that The Phoenix is after him, and she will kill him when she finds him."  
  
"Of course Nott." Blaise answered, stepping in front on Ginny to hide her from his sight. And with the same popping hiss, the head disappeared.  
  
"He sent Phoenix after Malfoy. He is as good as dead. She never fails. When he wants something done, she does it. She is his greatest weapon, and now he is using it against one of our own." Sighed Blaise sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed.  
  
Ginny crawled up behind him and began to rub his back softly. "We'll find a way." She assured him, "We were given a chance to do this over, and we shall not fail. Not this time."  
  
"I wish I could believe you."  
  
Before she could reply, the fire burned a brilliant green, and a tall man swathed in black stepped out. "Blaise! Ginny!" He choked out when he saw them.  
  
"Malfoy, what have you done?" Groaned Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked in his hoarse voice.  
  
"He sent the Phoenix after you." Stumbling forward Draco fell on the bed. And so the three friends fell asleep on the great green bed, plotting the downfall of the Phoenix.  
  
PHOENIX RIDDLE'S LIAR  
  
Bent over a piece of parchment, with her wand out touching the page, Phoenix cast a spell to find Draco. A few minutes later, she looked up, with her wicked smile spread across her beautiful face.  
  
Authors Note: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, but my brothers are evil.so if you loved this, hated this, review! Hehe (Such a single minded person I am).Thanks for reviewing this Swanny =) CHAPTER THREE: THE HUNTED is already written and just needs to be typed.so expect more soon -Feens 


End file.
